13 years
by adriana.14
Summary: Its been 13 years since Hermione had last seen Harry and Ron. She build her life away from them after her painful breakup with Ron. She currently works at Hogwarts and is surprised when she get a letter from Ron the same day she meets his Boy Bryan and Harry's daughter Samantha. Can Hermione re-build the years she lost with her bestfriends, and can she hide her feeling for Harry
1. Chapter 1

Professor Granger sat at her desk arranging her assignments for the first day at Hogwarts, for the first years. An owl perched itself on the window still with a small note attached to the handsome chocolate brown owl's leg. Hermione was confused, for it was not time for letters to be delivered here at Hogwarts though Professors might get them earlier this year thought Hermione as she opened up her window and unwrapped the note and returned to her seat before opening the note up. She slowly unfolded the small piece of paper and squinted her eyes at the small writing, bringing it up to her face Hermione notice the handwriting of her old friend Ronald Weasley. Hermione had lost contact with her old best friends, even though it killed her to know they were going on with their lives without each other Hermione learned to accept it. After the hurtful words Ron had screamed at her, which was followed by a very painful breakup Hermione walked away from him hoping he will chase after her, little did she know that right after she had left Ron had already started his journey on chasing a rather odd Luna Lovegood. After she left neither Harry nor Ron cared enough to search for her so after 2 years she gave up on them and continued her life, she missed them terribly but she wasn't going to force them into a relationship. 5 years after that Hermione finished her training and started working as a Hogwarts Professor and she had been filling the position of Transfiguration and was now on her 6th year of working at Hogwarts. In total it was 13 years that she had gone without ANY contact with her used to be best friends

Hermione shook her head completely forgetting of the note that lay in her hand, she was drifting off course. She squint her eyes once again she read in shock.

"Dear Hermione"

God, it's been too long since I wrote that name down, mind you I've thought of it plenty just had never had the courage to write it down until now. I know what you might be thinking 'Why the bloody hell is he writing to me after 13 years' well being honest, I missed you. I know you might not believe me but I miss your constant bickering at every mistake I made. Anyway since I'm hoping for a response I might as well tell you why Harry and I never went out looking for you. We felt it was better for you to just get away from our problems, and you know better than anyone that our friendship would be at risk if all three of us kept up the fighting. Harry and I wanted you to go back to school and have a calm year for once and to reach your full potential. From what I heard you did. You wouldn't have been able to if you were surrounded with our drama and all the attention from everyone. You would have collapsed under all the media pressure and both I and Harry knew it so we let you go. So in the end we decided to let you cool down but after a couple months passed we lost the courage we held onto for so long. We didn't look for you because we were scared you might reject us, so Harry gave up after about a year or so and left England to go start a new life at the States. He tried contacting you there but we found out later you had moved into training and once we found that you also had started a life I also started one completely forgetting you, and I'm sorry. My friendship with Harry is still as strong as ever only we consider ourselves as brothers 150% more now. Harry got married, as did I. He has a beautiful daughter named Samantha. I on the other hand have two of my own. Adriana she is 7 and what a gorgeous young one she is just like her mother, Luna and Bryan he is same age as Samantha, handsome fellow he is such as I am. There might be a new addition to the Weasley household in about 6 months. O I almost forgot Harry got divorced about 4 years ago he felt he couldn't look at her with the love and lust he once held. Poor Roxanne you should have seen her face filled with tears, not saying it was pleasant far from it. Okay moving on from your update, is well the reason I wrote to you is because I feel as if Harry desperately misses his best female friend. No one has ever replaced you, I don't know if you noticed but it quite impossible to replace you. He misses you. Not just him, everyone does including me. I hope you respond and help us rebuild the Golden Trio, I understand if you no longer care after 13 years, but I hope you consider it please. Well okay I better stop before I loose complete feeling towards my right hand. We miss our book-worm-Hermione, and we hope you miss us just as badly. We are sorry I can't express that enough"

Love, Ronald Weasley

Hermione let her stray tears roll down her check as she clung to the piece of writing that meant everything to her, more that all the money in Gringotts. She finally let it go and watched it lay on her desk scrunched up from the previous scene. She looked around her office desperately looking for a quill and parchment, finding her materials she sat down before glancing at her watch; it was 6:11 she had 19 minutes to complete her letter before having to head down to the great hall. She thought about what she wanting to say finding herself speechless for the first time in a long time. Setting he quill down after 15 passed without even writing down the first word she stood up angrily and stormed off towards dinner slightly cursing at Hogwarts for their time to have meals. She almost had forgotten she must escort the first years to the Great Hall, she changed courses and heading for the Main Entrance and waited for the new student to cross the lake. She spotted a mob of small wizards and witches looking around admiring the structural this building had, they were led by Hagrid whose face was beaming up towards her.

She gave the students a crooked smile; she clasped her hands together and puffed up her chest trying to look as demanding as ever. The kids all positioned themselves around their new Professor looking up at her with gleaming eyes; she glanced around, looking at their different faces before she stopped on a pair of deep Emerald Green eyes than were filled with adventure and braveness. Brushing the thought away Hermione motioned Hagrid to return to his ground keeping duties.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. Here you will learn how to control and expert in you magic. There will no fooling around, as many of you know that all schools have their rules. Entering your new home and school you will be handed a booklet on everything you must know before sessions start. I will escort you to the Great Hall were you will have all your meals and announcements. You will also be sorted into one out of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, the house you will enter will hold your dorms, common rooms, and most of your classmates. Follow me and stay put for I will have no nonsense or I will take away points from your house before you even enter. Am I clear" Hermione finished starring into the emerald orbs once again; she had hoped she would have scared those eyes but the results were disappointing, they even looked quite entertained. Hermione huffed than strode quickly towards the Great Hall not really caring for the first time if the students were following.

They finally made it to the Great Hall and surprisingly enough the first years didn't get lost and crowded the dining hall with their small talks to strangers and squeaky gasps. Hermione watched as a certain red-headed boy with deep blue eyes try to catch up to the emerald orbs that were surrounded by giggling girls and mocking boys. The red head finally backed down and slowly paced his way away from the green orbed girl who only gave him sorry glance before turning her head and completely ignoring him. Hermione's heart fell as he saw the boy clung onto his robes and walked to the back.

"Now once I call your name you must rise and place our sorting hat upon your head and wait until the Hat sorts you" Hermione spoke out once the Sorting Hat Finished his usual song of the year. She took out her list from out of her robe pocket and started naming the students.

"Alicia Adams"…..Hufflepuff.

"Charles Arch"…..Hufflepuff.

"River Chang"…..Ravenclaw

"Brianna Gibbs"…..Slytherin.

"Carly Homes" …..Gryffindor

"Shelly Homes" …..Ravenclaw

Hermione kept chanting out the names of the fellow first years as they stepped forward and sat on the wooden stool than ran towards their sorted house. Hermione look plainly at the names until her eyes fell onto a familiar name that had caught her attentions and she almost choked on her own words as she spit out the name.

"Samantha Potter"…..Gryffindor, the hat yelled out after only half a second it was placed on a certain auburn hair, emerald green eyes little girl. The Gryffindor exploded with cheering as they once again held a Potter, Samantha sprinted to her table with a huge grin placed on her face. Once again Hermione read the names of the parchment, taking quick glances at Samantha as she giggled with some girl at her table and a couple from the far Ravenclaw table. Hermione read through most of the last few name until she spotted a Weasley.

"Bryan Weasley" Hermione whispered but Bryan heard her and he stepped onto the stage searching the room for his friend Samantha again, once he found the beaming face he knew he smiled and took a seat on the stool. Hermione placed the hat onto his head then stepped back waiting for the hat to make a choice, after what seemed like forever the hat spat out.

"Gryffindor", the Gryffindor table cheered as Samantha rushed towards him giving him a warm hug before taking him to her seat and placing him next to her. Hermione finished calling out the name after what seemed like forever, she places the list back in her pocket and walked align the long Professor table, taking a seat next to Gordon the Potions Professor. Gordon gave her a warming smile that she welcomes with one of her own, sighing Hermione sat down then turned to Gordon the closet friend she had ever since Harry and Ron, he wasn't as close as them but he listened to her and she trusted him.

"Did you notice that this year we don't have as much Slytherin students" Hermione asked, half wanting to just stay quiet and stare at her old best friend's children, but decided that would make them feel uncomfortable

"Frankly that seems to pass my mind, but what did catch my attentions were two young first years, and I'll bet all my money that you noticed them also" Gordon sheepishly grinned, knowing Hermione really wanted to talk about it.

"Don't spend your money on that since you'll obviously lose, since I don't have a clue in the world what you're talking about" Hermione huffed feeling herself blush ad Gordon have her a knowing grin.

"Highly untrue Hermione, c'mon Hermione you can talk to me about it, I know you miss them more than anything by the way your eyes light up then get filled with sorrow every time you see their picture in the prophet" Gordon kept his voice low as The Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall rose and started her grand speech. Hermione looked at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers she felt tears start forming in her eyelids.

"Gordon, you have no idea how much I miss them" Hermione wined as she felt a tear roll down her check, Gordon wiped her tear of letting her know he was there to wipe her tears away.

"Well, if you miss them so much find an excuse to contact the, threw their kids if you have to much pride to do it randomly" Gordon suggested, looking out towards the tables and spotted the emerald eyes looking back at them with a confused expression, completely ignoring her Head Mistress. He looked back at Hermione who was drying her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"I don't need an excuse anymore; they sent me an owl just an hour ago" Hermione spoke, beaming with the biggest smile Gordon has ever seen, he gave her a small smile as she turned around and faced the faces ignoring him and listening to the speech. Even though he wanted the best for her, he couldn't help but feel jealous because he knew he was nothing but a stranger compared to those other two. He would never be able to sleep in the same bed with her without her feeling awkward and annoyed, he knew she had slept in their beds many times for stupid reason like lightning, and she felt safe in their arms even Harry who was never her boyfriend. He took the thought to the back of his mind and enjoyed his meal with his friend Hermione Granger, the woman he had grown to look as a best friend.

Meanwhile…

Samantha rose from her seat next to Bryan, she had been extremely excited about her classes tomorrow and decided to let the hours go by faster by going to see her common room and then off to sleep.

"Alright everyone I'm off to sleep I'll see you in the common room if I haven't gone up to sleep" Samantha announced, facing Bryan as if asking if he was coming, he nodded then also stood up taking one last bite of his pudding.

"Okie Sammy I'll be there later I'm just going to finish exchanging schedules, bye Bryan" Alejandra called out as Bryan and Samantha started walking away, they waved at the rest of the students saying bye then turned the corner. They walked a bit taking random turns once in a while looking at each other when they had a doubt about turning.

"Sam do you know where we are going they haven't even given us the map"

"O please like they would have given us it anyway, did you see the way that Professor Granger looked at us, as if we were animals" Samantha noted as they took another turn.

"Well can we at least ask for directions or something" Bryan asked as he struggled to catch up to his friend. They stumbled suddenly into a rushed Hermione Granger, as she stepped back gaining herself then looked up and saw who they were.

"What are you guys doing, dinner isn't over and you must follow the prefect to your common room to get the password" Hermione instructed as the kids brushed themselves off and fixed their robes.

"We're sorry Professor we were just really tired, and seem to be lost" Samantha apologized and gave a sweet smile up at her Professor; Hermione knew her smile had something devilish in it.

"Obviously you are or you wouldn't be at this side of the castle, follow me I'll take you since I am on my way there myself" Hermione offered, she started walking considering they would accept, sure enough they followed her.

"So what are your names" Hermione asked, wanting to start conversation with them to make sure they were Harry's and Ron's kids.

"I'm Samantha Lillian Potter and this is Bryan Harry Weasley" Samantha spoke proudly as she was the daughter of the great Harry Potter and Bryan was just as proud being son of Ronald Weasley, her uncle.

"What lovely names, I'm sure your parents are quite important am I correct" Hermione asked in shock at the names, and wanting to know more she asked about their parents.

"Yes my father is Ronald Weasley and my mother is Luna Weasley" Bryan spoke out at last with a small grin on his face, Hermione smiled also at the adorable boy Luna and Ron made, even though she wished she and Ron would have made one just as cute she didn't feel any anger or jealousy. She looked back at Samantha as if asking for her parent's names.

"My parents are Harry James Potter and Roxanne Pott—erm Presley" Samantha's face fell as she finished her sentence, remembering her parent's divorce, she wasn't sad she was ok with it but it still hurt.

"So I'm sorry Samantha, if you ever need an ear I'm here" Hermione assured giving Samantha a warming smile but Samantha merely looked at Bryan.

"It's alright I have Bryan" Samantha ignored Hermione's request and smiled at Bryan with the same smile Hermione had just given Samantha. Hurt Hermione whispered the password to the Portrait Hole and allowed the students to walk in before her. She closed the door and found the common room full with first years and some annoyed older years trying to get through the room.

"Years 1-3 up to bed its 9:30, lights out by 9:45, Year 4-5 I must remind you that your lights should be out by 11:00 and Years 6-7 these years will be your hardest so study your hardest and you must be in bed by 2:00 sharp ONLY if you are studying but if you are goofing off you should be in bed by 12:30" Hermione instructed to the busy common room.

She choose to ignore the first years ignoring her demand to go off to bed, and decided to go up to bed herself to finish the letter she left off in her office.

Entering her office she closed the door behind her, locking it for more privacy, she headed towards her desk and sat down on her large dragon leather chair. She closed her eyes picturing what she was going to say then opened them slowly and stared at the blank parchment for a while before dipping her quill in ink and started writing.

"Dear Ron,

You have no idea how long I have waited for your owl, I have missed you terribly and I know I should sound annoyed and angry at you for what you have done to me but I can't be anything but fulfilled reading your letter. Yes, I admit I have thought you forgot about me so I moved on not wanting to stop my life over something like that. I am pleased to hear that you and Harry have gotten married and had children, how wonderful. I on the other hand have not been married nor have I dated and nowhere near having children if you ask me. How sad a 30 year old bookworm living her life as a Professor, O how much I have wanted kids but I haven't fell in love yet. Being honest the closest thing to a life I have away from Hogwarts is my one friend Gordon who holds Potions master. He is sweet I have tried dating him once or twice, but I feel no spark. Please come visit me and you amazing children that I plan on having in my class. Let's have brunch you must contact Harry for me since I have nothing of any sort. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Friday at 12:00. See you there, O and apology accepted.

Your Friend, Hermione Granger"

Hermione smiled at her writing and folded it up and called out for her owl Golden, who got her name after the Golden Trio. Golden perched herself in the window still as Hermione tied the note; Golden flew off almost suddenly when Hermione backed away. Hermione watched her owl fly away, tempted to follow her just to see Ron.

Hermione left her office soon after that and made her way towards her personal room. She lay on her bed in her lilac gown thinking about her response from Ron. She smiled to herself as she pictured herself hugging Ron and Harry with all her might almost turning them fully blue. She slowly drifted off to sleep the exact moment that Ron had opened up her letter with a huge grin on his face just as big as Hermione's.


	2. Author's Explanation

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Authors note:

I am sorry for all the confusion. I had posted this story on a different website and I forgot to explain to you guys what is going on. Hermione and Ron were dating and they were together for about 2 years. During that time all Hermione ever did was whine about how much she would love to go back to Hogwarts and live a conservative life. She hated having her every move on the cover of the prophet and her frustration was forced upon Harry and Ron. She spent months blaming Harry for the cause of her unhappiness and blaming Ron for not doing anything about it. She bickered and fought with Ron so much that it led him away and in the comforting arms of Luna.

The day finally came when Ron told her to leave and she gladly took her things and left, leaving him heart broken. She spent a couple weeks without contacting anyone from the wizarding world and rejected Ron's and Harry's calls. Eventually Harry's low temper got the best of him and he announced he no longer cared and fled to the States. Ron was steal healing from a broken heart and with the help of Luna got over Hermione.

Ron found it hard to forgive Hermione after she had gladly left him and didn't even try to call back. He had went to her parents' house countless times but they told him to bugger off. He went to Ginny's house to see if she would be there but she was nowhere to be found. By the time he had forgotten about her he had no way of finding out where she was. He found out she was working at Hogwarts and asked Hagrid to keep on eye on her for him. Hagrid informed Ron of everything and slowly Ron seemed to care less and less. He never knew how to start off his letters and Harry was now living his life not caring about anything but his own family. Harry never tried to contact Hermione because he felt it was his fault that she was unhappy and he wanted to give her a peaceful life. The reason they never went to visit her was because they had didn't have the courage. The reason Hermione never tried visiting them was because she had no idea where they have been and even if she knew where they were vacationing she had too much pride.

If you would like me to post a chapter or a whole different story to it I would gladly do so. Just leave a review on what you think I should do.


End file.
